


Magnets of Passion

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Everytime Shige meets Ueda, he feels like he is drawn to him like a magnet.





	Magnets of Passion

Ueda was half over him, half kneeling on the seat and it wasn't the most comfortable position, the little silver pendant around Ueda's neck jingling in the air. Ueda hadn't bothered to take his shirt off, it was a very low cut one anyways, with three buttons undone. Shige thought he looked even naughtier like this.

"Fuck, Shige, you feel so good, fuck," Ueda growled against the dark-haired man's ear, fistful of hair in his tight grip and Shige whined as Ueda bit down on his neck. Ueda's breath was hot on his skin and Shige loosely wrapped his arms around the other man's neck.

***

It had rained on set the day they were filming for KAT-TUN's show, but Shige had been just as excited. Excited because they could meet again, unbeknowst to the others, stealing away themselves from the group and staff and their after work drinking, to end up here, in the backseat of the van that wouldn't be used again until morning.

Their kisses were rough, hard, fast and raw, tongues colliding and all open-mouth gasps, hands roughly pulling on garments, ripping, grabbing, pulling. Ueda frowned when he didn't get Shige undressed fast enough for his liking because the confined space of the backseats didn't really provide limited options than improvising, but he could care less.

"Hngh," Ueda purred into Shige's ear, Shige's hands clawing at his back.

"Harder," Shige moaned, "faster... come on, take me higher"

Ueda grinned at Shige, hands pinning down the other's wrists above his head and Shige grabbed the headrest, crying out when Ueda plunged in as deep as he needed it, filling him, pressing, rubbing, completing him.

Shige turned his head to the side, lips parted, but Ueda grabbed him by the chin, claiming his lips once again, drinking in Shige's moans he loved so much, rising in volume.

"Yesss," Shige exclaimed when Ueda pulled back, his knuckles starting to hurt from the force he was grabbing, holding onto, as if to compensate the pressure, his shoulder located in a strange, uncomfortable position and his back started to complain but it was so worth it. He saw the windows steaming up, temperature rising, the small space filled to the brim with the tension they were creating, together, like two magnets drawn to each other, and Shige wondered if they ever could take their hands off each other if they tried, everytime they met occasionally, it ended up like this, and neither seemed to mind.

With the way they were rocking, Shige more and more thought he didn't care, didn't question logically why he enjoyed being like with the other man so much like this for those moments, just the two of them, making him loose all his senses so contrary to his ususal self, drawn together by nothing but pure lust, like magnets of passion.

***

If Ueda's bandmates knew, they were rather polite, Shige thought, because nobody said a word when they joined the group later for dinner, one after the other, and Shige felt like he was in his twenties again when he knelt down at the table where Nakamaru was lively chatting with Koyama about something uninteresting. It hadn't bothered him back then how they used to sneak out to make out anywhere, coming back with plush lips and flushed skin and messy hair. The only difference was that nowadays he payed more attention to his post-coital appearance, but nobody looked at them anyway.

Tegoshi had often told Shige that he was overthinking things, and that was probably the case. Shige accepted his green tea and when he lifted the cup, he saw Ueda doing the same, across the room, and their eyes met.

Every moment of their evening flashed before Shige's eyes and he pursed his lips at the intensity of the gaze, feeling tingly in his toes again.

It was like an invisible force in the room, him on the one end and Ueda on the other. Later, Shige would leave a text asking if Ueda wanted to come over for the night.

They were magnets of passion.


End file.
